The antenna disclosed herein relates to the field of High Frequency (HF) communications and direction-finding system applications. Previous systems for direction-finding and HF communications have attempted to meet the following requirements with varying degrees of success: simultaneous dipole and loop mode performance, low noise, electrically small and wideband operation from 3 to 30 MHz. Some prior art systems use many antenna structures operating in different modes, and in many implementations, covering different parts of the 3 to 30 MHz spectrum to meet these requirements. Problems encountered by prior art systems include, among other things, installation difficulty, balun design difficulty, and poor antenna performance.